Not The Only One
by lycantora
Summary: When a certain nin seeking redemption is given that very opportunity, how can he refuse? In this tale of angst, deceit, and love untold, bare with me as our characters realize who they really are and who they want. NaruHina and SasuSaku pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata stared out her window at the setting sun. Her marriage, she realized, was more than she ever dreamed of. Her husband found as much time for her as she could and she adored him for it. He doted on her and she never wanted for anything. When the door to her apartment swung open, she turned to call out to the man she loved. Instead she was greeted by cold dark eyes with only the slightest hint of a smile.

"Hello, wife," Sasuke said as she dropped the bags of groceries onto the floor.

Hinata woke with a start. She grabbed her chest for fear her heart would beat right out of it. She knew Sasuke was pressured into his proposal by the Hokage. In his repentance he'd agreed, willing do anything to make up for his misdeeds leading up to the war. Even marry someone he didn't love.

She knew that Sasuke would treat her well but she couldn't stop her heart from yearning for another, a man who didn't even know she existed. She sighed as the about what life would be like with the man who caused the man she actually loved so much pain. She had no idea why the village was conspiring to have her wed the man she still couldn't help but think a traitor but she knew it to be so.

She eased herself out of bed and changed quickly into her taining clothes. She still hadn't responded to his proposal and used the training as a way to ease her troubled mind. The shorts and tank top didn't fit her personality but easily suited her needs for ease of movement. She grabbed a bottle of water and was halfway to the training grounds when she saw him.

His blonde locks glistened in the morning sun. His skin was aglow with the sheen of sweat from an early morning workout. He had perfect control of his prosthetic as he took a long drink from a water bottle. She couldn't help but watch his throat move as he swallowed the, apparenly, much needed thirst quencher. The way his muscle shirt fit tightly to his body made her ache for the knowledge that she could never have him.

"Hey, Hinata." His grin was firmly in place as he waved to her, causing the stirring deep inside of her that only he could.

"Hello, Naruto." She refused to stutter even in the presence of this godly man.

"How have you been?" He leaned back against a wall and stared at her, his eyes bright and happy as they always were in the presence of a friend.

She wondered if he'd been told that his best friend was probably getting married. She wondered, idly, if it would bother him even a little when he found out who he was marrying. She assured Sasuke that she wouldn't tell anyone of his proposal unless she accepted. She didn't want to shame the poor man. She looked into the trusting eyes of the man before and felt a pang of regret. She already knew what her answer was going to be to Sasuke. She just wanted to put it off as long as she could.

"I've been fine. Just training and things of that sort." She tried to sound normal but she saw the ever so slight rise of his eyebrow at her words.

"Oh, want to go train with me?" She could tell he'd already had a rough training session but she would do just about anything he asked of her.

She nodded her response and the both of them walked in silence. She snuck glances at him out of the corner of her eye and often found him looking at her specutively. She didn't question his motives and kept walking. When they reached the training field he immediately dropped to the ground and began stretcing. She followed suit because she didn't want to risk pulling a muscle.

"Want to spar a little bit?" His gaze stayed so fixed on her eyes she was sure he had to force them to stay there. She nodded her agreement and crouched into a readied stance.

"No Chakra. That would give you an unfair advantage." She watched as he grinned and followed her lead.

He came at her first with incredible speed. She narrowly dodged and sent a roundhouse kick toward his back. He ducked low and kicked her foot still on the ground out from under her. She caught herself on her hand and pushed herself up and back, landing on her feet several meters away. She quickly gained her footing and charged at the temporaily distracted ninja.

With carefully trained precision she launched a palm into his solar plexus. With the wind knocked out of him, Naruto stumbled. She swept his feet out from under him and jumped on top of him, her fingertips posed over his throat. He looked up at her with a gaze of sheer admiration.

"You've improved." His eyes sparkled the brightest blue she'd ever seen in the brisk light of the morning.

"Years of training put to use." She stood with the sheen of sweat covering her skin. She stared down at him, trying to keep the undying love from her eyes.

"Want to go again?" She nodded her response and dropped back into her ready position knewing he wouldn't underestimate her again.

This time she charged first, keeping her eyes on him. He easily sidestepped her and swung a kick at her back. Rather than ducking she jumped above his leg and swung a kick to his abdomen. She didn't realize he'd jumped with his other foot until her foot connected with his manhood. As he covered it with his hands and sunk to his knees, HInata brought her hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm so sorry." She knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave her an unencouraging thumbs up and squeezed his eyes shut.

She watched him and noted the strained muscles. The veins in his neck and forehead were sticking out as if they wanted to escape his skin. His muscles were tensed beautifully beneath the tight fabric of his shirt. His hands still tightly covered his manhood as if protecting it from another blow. Catching her off guard, her mind wandered to that secret part of him. Heat swept over her as she imagined it; what it looked like, felt like, tasted like.

She jumped quickly to her feet as the foreign heat spread through her body. Not wanting him to guess her terrible thoughts or wanting to see him in any more pain, she ran. She heard him call to her but she didn't stop. She knew all too well there was only one man she would know in that way and it wasn't the kind and beatiful man behind her. She almost cried as she thought about the marriage she probably had no hope of avoiding.

She ran all the way to her bedroom and leaned her full weight on the door. Her breath was coming in quick gasps and her throat was dry. She wanted nothing more than to run back to that field and tell him everything, including the fact that he was the one she wanted to marry. She wanted to admit to him that she'd been in love with him for as long as she could remember. She knew she couldn't. He would always remain oblivious to her feelings. He would one day marry. Every woman in the ninja world knew his name and craved his affections. She walked to her bedroom window that looked into a garden and sighed. Her one dream would remain forever out of reach. She would give her father her answer tomorrow and the entire village would celebrate the union. The entire village except her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm trying to veer out ofmy comfort zone a little bit. So, if you read my other story I just want you to know they are entirely unrelated. I tried to change the way I did the dialogue and I'm hoping it isn't terrible. Anyway, just bear with me a little bit. It's going to take a little bit of build up to get into the rhythym but we'll get there together. Enjoy.**

Naruto stared after Hinata as his pain slowly subsided. He wanted to chase her but she had to have run for a reason. He sighed and stood slowly. He couldn't help but wish she would tell him what was wrong. Something about her had seemed off since Sasuke returned to the village. He was about to leave the training fields when he looked down and saw her water bottle. He smiled and picked it up, happy at having a reason to visit her.

He walked home, ready to have a hot meal. He warmed up his cup ramen and sat at his table by himself, wondering what Hinata wa doing. He was struggling with the idea that she was having a hard time being around him. He, unwittingly, sat staring into his empty ramen cup for several hours. When he looked up again, the sun had set.

He walked to the bathroom, excited to shower. His two training sessions left his muscles sore and crying for ease. He eagerly hopped into his shower, turning on the hot water. He put his face under the calming spray and ran his hands through his hair. He felt the water soothe his pained muscles. After a quick lather and rinse he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He was heading to his bedroom when there was a knock on his front door.

With a groan, he made his way to the front door. He was happy to see his best female friend there to greet him. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, forgetting for the moment that he was in a towel. He smiled at her and stepped aside, allowing her entrance.

"What brings you here Sakura?" She looked upset but he couldn't pinpoint why.

"Sasuke's getting married." He couldn't help but frown at his friend who looked absolutely heart broken.

"Oh, Sakura I'm sorry. Do you know who he's getting married to?" He wanted to hug her but suddenly took notice of his mostly naked state.

"No. He just told me that he was sorry and that it was something he had to do." She looked away from him as her eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm so sorry." He didn't know what else to say and walked to his bedroom to put on pants and a shirt.

"Don't let Hinata go." She said as he walked back in the room, surprising him.

"What?" The thought of Hinata made his manhood stir though he tried to ignore it. He watched Sakura hoping she didn't notice now that he was wearing pants.

"Nothing." She sighed and looked out his window. "You'll figure out eventually."

Knowing she needed comfort more than he needed to understand, he took her in his arms. Her cheek felt warm against his chest and he inhaled her. While the smell of cherry blossoms was present, he craved the smell of lavendar and pine. Confused, he stroked her back and ignored the feelings rising inside of him that he didn't know.

"I just love him so much. Can I sleep on your couch? I don't want to be alone." He nodded his response and went to his bedroom to retrieve the spare blankets and pillow he had.

He laid out the blanket over the couch and watched her lie down, her back to him. He pulled the blanket up to her chest and flipped the light switch, darkening his apartment. He walked back to his bedroom, his increasing sense of unease present. He stared out into the night sky and wondered how long his confusion would stay at the fore front of his mind. He glanced at Hinata's water bottle, deciding he needed to talk to her. He grabbed the bottle and silently leapt from his window heading to what he knew was her window.

He stared into the darkness, aware no one else was there. He eased himself into the room and stood over her bed, totally lost in her smell. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw framed photos on her shelves. He smiled at the pictures of her and her team as they aged. The last picture taken was one of her in her training gear. She was poised in a defensive position and her body was covered in a sheen of sweat. Her eyes looked fierce and the firm line of her mouth told him she was intently focused. He felt a familiar stirring in his manhood and ignored it. A noise behind him caught his attention.

He turned toward the door when it opened. The light was switched on and his eyes adjusted almost immediately. The sight before him took his breath away. Hinata quickly shut the door upon seeig him. Her wet hair floated around her in waves and her body was covered only by a towel. Her large breasts pushed against the restraint of the towel and he watched as her nipples hardened in his presence. Her cheeks were bright red and she was refusing to look him in the eye. When he looked down he figured out why. He was rock hard.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to bring you your water bottle and I wasn't even thinking. I'll just, uh, let myself out." He was prepared to jump out the window he came in when a hand landed on his arm.

He turned around looked into her beautiful eyes. The light lavender color spoke to him more than words ever could. They were soft and conveyed so much tenderness and compassion that he didn't know what to do with himself. He turned around when she motioned for him to do so and heard the shuffling of clothes behind him. He struggled to keep himself rooted in place.

"You can turn around now." She was sitting on the edge of her bed, now in her nightgown.

He sat beside her, entirely unsure of what to say. He couldn't get the image of her before out of his mind. He sighed and put his hands together in his lap, his lips a tight line. He glanced over at her. Her gown was a light lavender like her eyes and looked softer than silk. It was thin and clung to her frame. Her large breasts, beautiful curves, and wide feminine hips tempted him.

"I should really go." He made no effort to move and couldn't figure out if it was becaue he couldn't or just because he didn't want to.

"Then why aren't you leaving?" She couldn't help the quick glance down at his swollen manhood.

 _Gods forgive me._


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke walked around the quiet streets of Konoha's Uchiha land remembering his earlier conversation with Sakura. She had been distraught when he told her the "good" news. He sighed and looked up into the stars, regretting how things had turned out. He had never suspected that Hiashi Hyuuga would ask a favor in the form of his redemption. His heart lurched when he remembered Sakura's stricken expression.

"You're getting married? Surely I didn't hear that right." Her eyes were already sparkling with unshed tears. Her heart was on her sleeve just waitig for him to take it, which he no longer had the freedom to do.

"She hasn't accepted my proposal yet but I am assured that she will." He tried to keep the disappointment from his voice. He had nothing against the young Hyuuga and would treat her well but she wasn't what he wanted.

"Who is it, Sasuke? Who has stolen your heart from right under my nose?" Something about that statement got under his skin. She was the only person in the world he would ever let hold his heart and how dare she think so lowly of him.

"I won't tell you just in case she declines. I don't wish her to have to deal with all of this if not necessary and, just so you know, no one has 'stolen' my heart." He wished he hadn't said that last part. He knew exactly how she was going to take it and he didn't want to deal with the backlash.

"Oh, so it was hers all along then? You were just stringing me along? I don't really know why I'm surprised. It'sin your nature." The tears were falling feely from her eyes now. Her words made him feel as if he'd been physically wounded. Before he knew what he was doing, he had pushed her up against the wall of her living room.

"I don't want this any more than you do. I am seeking my redemption and I believe this is it. I'm sorry that it hurts you Sakura but there's nothing I can do and that makes me feel absolutely helpless." He released his grip on her and stepped away, blaming his outburst on his lack of sleep. He had left then, not wanting to reveal anything further.

He sat on the front porch of his childhood home and stared at the stars, begging for direction. He knew exactly who his future bride desired and it broke his heart to rob his truest friend of that opportunity. He felt weak in the wake of his decision and hated himself for that weakness.

In an attempt to distract himself, he traveled to the Hokage Monument and sat on top of Minato Namikaze's head. He activated his Rinnegan and kept watch over the village. Prepared to warn anyone at the first sense of danger, he sat still with his head held high and his hand resting on his sword. He couldn't, however, stop his mind from wandering to the letter he had received from Hiashi Hyuuga.

 _Sasuke,_

 _You are not one of my favorite people and I imagine that sentiment is mutual. There are whisperings among the Hyuuga of an uprising against Konoha. I would like to avoid another travesty like the one committed against your family. The problem everyone in our clan is having, young man, is you. They feel as if you can't be trusted with your amazing eye prowess and strength. My offered solution is that you marry my eldest daughter. I feel as if bringing you into our family may solve some of this issue. You will provide her with strong children, inheriting their strengths from both parents. I have not discussed these problems with the Hokage and hope to have them resolved silently. The peace lies on your redemption seeking shoulders, my boy._

 _Hiashi Hyuuga_

He gritted his teeth as he remembered the first time he read the letter. He refused to let another family be wiped out as he was and had asked her hand immediately after his return. He had been searching for another way to resolve the issue since he returned but he couldn't think of one. Even the idea already proposed seemed ludicrous but there was no other idea on the table.

He stared out at the village he now owed his very life to. The village before him had destroyed his life, turned him against it, and then revived him. He hated the village and loved it all at the same time. He wanted to scream out in his agony. He no longer knew who he was or what he hoped to accomplish. All he knew was that his life had been turned upside down and he couldn't think of any way to right it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata stared at her first and only love, feeling the heat of her red cheeks. She cursed her timid nature and looked fondly at his face, memorizing everything. She had watched this young man age from an arrogant little boy to the compassionate man he was today. She admired Naruto for the way he cared about everyone in the village. Despite the way he treated them as a child, he wanted to protect them even if it cost him his life, as he'd proved time and time again.

She couldn't read his expression. In his eyes was the friendly tenderness that was always there but there was also something else. Something he clearly wanted to remain hidden which just wasn't like him. As they stared at one another in comfortable silence, she felt the air between them change. He shifted uncomfortably and stood.

"Well, I should probably head home." He turned to leave and she grabbed his hand. This could be their only chance to be alone like this.

"Naruto, please stay and talk with me a while. I don't care what about. I'm just not ready to be alone yet." His blue eyes showed confusion and conflict.

"I don't know if I should. There's something going on in my head that I don't quite understand." She wanted so badly to ease his troubled mind.

"Do you remember the Chunin exams? When I fought Neji?" They shared a moment of grief for their fallen comrade before he responded.

"How could I forget? He almost killed you." They was a brief flash of anger that shone like a lightning bolt in his blazing eyes.

"Yes, he almost did. I didn't care. I hurt so bad I didn't think my body would let me stand. Then you were there. You were encouraging me, convincing me that I could stand. Because of you, I fought Neji. Because I fought Neji, I gained confidence. Even though I lost that fight I trained long and hard. I became worthy of the title of Shinobi. Because of that, I was able to stand beside you in the Fourth Great War. You have played a major part in my life and I'm not sure you know it." In a moment of courage, she released most of the words her mouth had refused to form. She still couldn't force out the last three words, more because of her upcoming nuptuals than her shyness.

"Hinata." That one word, breathless and full of admiration, struck at her very heart. She had wanted so badly to tell him those things.

"I just thought you should know, Naruto. Also, I wanted to thank you. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today." Her breath caught in her throat when he sat back down beside her. Her heart felt like it would explode when he pulled her into a hug.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders, Hinata sat still for a moment to absorb what was happening. Reluctantly, as if he might pull away, she eased her arms around his waist. She rested her cheek on his chest and listened to the strong beat of his heart. He smelled faintly of sandalwood, likely from whatever soap he used. She was growing uncomfortable from the awkward position when he lay back on her bed, pulling her with him.

She felt her heart threatening to jump out of her chest when he kept her held tightly to him. The strong, steady beat of his heart soothed her. He gently stroked her back as he thanked her for her kind words. He assured her he would stay and talk as long as she wanted and he did.

Until the sun came up, they lie in each other's arms sharing stories. He told her of his many different trainings and she listened intently, not wanting to miss a single word. She was in awe when he told her of his meeting with the Sage of Six Paths and his battle with Kaguya. Her heart went out to him when he told her of the battle between Sasuke and himself that caused the loss of his arm. They talked and laughed and comforted one another until the first signs of dawn lit the sky.

"Thank you for staying with me Naruto," She was carefully keeping all sadness from her voice and expression.

"The pleasure was all mine. We should do it again sometime." She nodded her agreement and he grinned at her before jumping back out the window he came in.

She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat knowing they could never do that again. As innocent as it may have been, after this day, she'd be engaged. She changed into her clothes for the day and was preparing to go talk to her father when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it to find Sasuke, very sullen looking on the other side.

"I was wondering if he was going to leave or not." Sasuke looked past her to her bedroom window and she couldn't help but notice how angry he looked.

"Sasuke, we weren't-" He held up a hand to silence her. She couldn't guess why he was upset when it seemed like he didn't even like her.

"May I come in?" His mannerisms were polite but there was a darkness in his eyes that made her want to say no. Against her better judgement, she stepped to the side, allowing him to enter.

He sat on her floor, cross-legged by the foot of her bed. He motioned her to sit down beside him and she did, not wanting to anger him further. Much to her surprise, when she sat down he formed a series of seals that she didn't recognize and a barrier formed around them.

"Now we can talk." His eyes revealed nothing about what he felt and she didn't get the feeling that she wanted to know anyway.

"Sasuke, Naruto and I weren't-" She was really hoping he'd let her finish that sentence but she didn't have to.

"I'm not worried about that. You're a smart woman. I'm sure you've figured out that there's more to this proposal than meets the eye." His mood seemed to sour though relief washed over her. She didn't want to talk about her night with Naruto. That was something she deemed private.

"I had assumed something of the sort, yes. I was just about to tell my father that I accept." He looked at her then, surprise registering on his face for the briefest of moments before being replaced by his stoic expression.

"So you were going to marry me without even knowing why I proposed to you?" His voice seemed to have a hint of admiration to it.

"I'm not stupid. You definitely didn't propose to me out of love or even attraction so that leaves few possibilities left. Knowing that you probably proposed out of desperation for some purpose how could I refuse? You go out to seek redemption just to come home and propose to me. Something was definitely wrong. So I have to accept." She kept her gaze locked on his, refusing to cave in to her timid size.

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile before laying everything out for her. The somewhat cryptic letter left her reeling. How could her father do such a thing and not tell her or even mention it to her? Some kind of Hyuuga uprising because of the last Uchiha? How absurd.

"There must be something we can do." Desperation had taken hold at the thought of her clan fighting the rest of the village.

"There is. We can get married. I don't like it any more than you do but by the time we think of something else it could be too late. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want there being anythig hidden. I want you to go into this knowing exactly why you're doing it." She couldn't help but smile at him. Even if there was no love between them, at least he seemed to care about her feelings.

"I understand, Sasuke. And I will agree to marry you." At those words she felt the sense of dread wash over her.

She had to marry Sasuke. She hadn't realized that she'd been holding onto a small sliver of hope until it was gone. If she married Sasuke, Naruto would be forever lost to her. If she didn't, she could lose her entire clan and, quite possibly, her own life. As much as she hated to do it, it was time to say goodbye to her love. He would always remain in her heart, but he would forever hover outside of her grasp. She felt the tears sting her eyes and turned away from Sasuke, not letting him see the sign of weakness.

 **My posts on this story are going to have no pattern, just so you guys know. I'm going to just upload them when I write them and I'm just going to write them whenever I have time. Send me feedback if you see fit.**

 **Lycantora out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto silently crept back into his apartment, trying not to wake his pink haired guest. He hadn't meant to leave her alone all night and hoped she hadn't noticed. Of course he had no such luck. Rarely ever did things work out in his favor when it came to his most treasured female friend.

"Where have you been?" She was sitting on his bed when he silently climbed in the window. He stifled the groan threatening to leave his mouth and decided it was probably best to just tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to be gone all night. I went to return Hinata's water bottle and we ended up talking all night." He watched as her face registered shock and then a sly grin spread across her face.

"You spent all night _talking,_ did you?" Her suggestive tone showed him exactly what she thought he'd been doing.

" _Just_ talking, Sakura." He smiled thinking about the their night together. At one point, he had wished more would happen but he hadn't wanted to make an ass of himself.

"Well, I'm happy for you. When are you planning on asking her out on a date?" He could see the happiness in her eyes with the pain of her lost love temporarily on the back burner.

"I don't know. I will probably ask her soon before anyone else can steal her away." He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, hoping that she would agree to date him. He looked forward to the next time they talked.

"Well, I have to get going. I am due to leave on an escort mission in about an hour. I appreciate you letting me stay here Naruto." She hugged him tightly and walked out his front door.

Naruto lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was getting married. He also couldn't believe that he hadn't told him himself. Even more strange was the fact that he hadn't seen Sasuke once in the week he'd been home. It was like his friend was avoiding him.

He sat up and decided to go see his friend. He quickly dressed in his everyday wear and left his apartment. He headed straight for the Uchiha compound. When he arrived at Sasuke's childhood home, his friend was standing in his front yard. He was shirtless cutting wood with one arm.

"Hey, Sasuke." The serious man looked at him without even a hint of a smile. He could see the sadness behind his firned's eyes that was always there, hidden to anyone who didn't know him.

"I was wondering when you were going to hunt me down." Sasuke wiped his brow and looked at the one man who always searched for him and believed he could be a good person.

"Have you been avoiding me?" He was hurt at the thought that he could actually be avoiding him. He watched him slip on his shirt and sit on the edge of his porch.

"I guess it's time you and I have a talk, my friend." Neither of the men had any idea just how much this discussion was going to change their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata walked out of her father's office feeling like her heart was on the floor. She couldn't understand how it could have come to this. Her family members were generally peaceful people. Her father had seemed genuinely happy that she accepted the proposal. Having no idea that she knew the truth, he congratulated her and went on about what a wonderful addition her future husband would make to their family.

Once back in her room, tears flowed freely from her eyes, knowing that her fate was sealed. He agreed to give her a week to tell those who were important before making the announcement. Sasuke had agreed to tell Naruto, insisting that he would be upset even though she didn't agree. She had offered to tell Sakura and he stated that she already knew he was getting married but that she could tell her to whom he was doing it.

She sank to her floor, no longer having the strength to stand. She covered her face with her hands and wished things could be different. She thought about everyone's favorite blonde ninja and how she wished to walk to him on her wedding day rather than Sasuke. She had to hold in the wail of despair that threatened to escape.

In the silent privacy of her bedroom she cried. She cried for Sakura, who was one of her best friends. She'd stolen the very dream from her that she was losing for herself. She cried for Naruto who would never know of her love or the way that he was always on her mind. He would never know how she had always watched him, always wanted to stand beside him. She cried for Sasuke who would now never be able to seek out his dreams. The man who would be stuck married to someone he didn't love because of her family's petty fear of his strength. Finally, she cried for herself. She cried for her dreams that she would never see to fruition, for her innocence which she would give to a man she didn't love, she cried for her future children who would grow up amongst a loveless marriage, and, finally, she cried for her heart which would never stop aching for all the things she'd lost and accidentally taken.

She cried herself to sleep, oblivious to the world around her. Naruto was running in front of her, grinning at her over his shoulder. He held his hand out to her and she tried to take it but her hand went right through his as if it wasn't there. Instead she watched another hand take his. A woman was running with him now, her happy face smiling back at him. Her heart lurched at the sight but they were getting further and further away now.

Then Sakura was kneeling in front of her. She couldn't hear what she saying but she knew from her position and gestures that she was begging her for something. Hinata tried so hard to tell her friend that she couldn't hear her but she couldn't move and no words came out. Sakura stood, with tears in her eyes, and glared at her before turning and walking away.

Sasuke appeared before her, his eyes cold but endearing. She looked down at her swollen belly in horror. She felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes and his eyes softened. He looked at her with an apologetic and guilt filled expression. She could see he was in just as much, if not more, pain as she was. She reached out her palm to stroke his cheek knowing they would have to soothe each other even when all they wanted to do was escape.

She woke up to find her pillow wet, indicating she'd even been cring in her sleep. She looked out her window to see that the sky was dark. She was preparing to go back to sleep when she remembered that she fell asleep on the floor. She quickly sat upright and looked around her room, seeing the intruder in the corner staring intently at her. His bright blue eyes were blazing.

"You're awake." His voice was the coldest she'd ever heard it and it absolutely killed her. She'd even lose his friendship at this point. She said nothing in response.

For what seemed like hours but was only a few short moments they stared at each other. Her eyes revealed her emotions though there was no way to hide them if she'd wanted to. His eyes were dull and cold as he tried to work out what he wanted to say to her. The way he was looking at her was slowly turning the metaphorical dagger in her heart. His every ragged breath pushed the dagger deeper. Just when she thought she was actually going to die, he spoke.

"You're engaged. You're engaged to my best friend. You're engaged to my best friend and you didn't tell me." He said the words slowly and with disgust. She felt the tears threaten her eyes again and forced herself to stare at her lap.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." It was all she could say. All she could force out past the lump lodged in her throat.

"You know, right before you woke up, you called his name. You spent an entire night in my arms, talking to me. Then you called out to him in your sleep." The accusation in his voice tore through her. It was all she could do to not tell him everything.

"He'll be a good husband to me, Naruto. Why are you so upset?" He recoiled as if she'd hit him.

"I guess I don't know." He stood and, without another glance at her, leapt out the window.

She, once again, cried herself to sleep. She muffled the unrestrainable cries of despair with her pillow. Her last thought before losing consciousness was that the next day she would have to tell Sakura. She doubted Naruto disliked her enough to relay that information for her. Sakura needed to hear it from her.

The next morning Hinata moved through her morning routine like a zombie. She donned her training clothes and met Kiba and Shino at their training ground. The two men tried to make conversation but she just wasn't interested. They were concerned but she brushed them off. She decided she would tell them of her engagement later. One crushing admittance a day was enough for her.

When her muscles ached and screamed for relief, she went home. She spent as long as she could in the shower and sat on the edge of her tub for a good thirty minutes before drying off and getting dressed. She sat on the edge of her bed until she knew Sakura would be home from work. She walked slowly to her friend's house figuring that, by the time she left, they would no longer be friends. The entire ordeal was tearing her apart but there was nothing she could do.

She knocked on Sakura's door and was almost immediately granted entry. She sat on the couch waiting for Sakura to finish whatever she was doing in the kitchen. She looked around wondering if this would be the last time she'd see the apartment. The vase of fresh flowers on the small table in the entryway, the knick knacks that adorned the shelves, and the framed photos on the walls. There were pictures of the two of them on the wall by the photos of Sakura with her family. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd take them down. When Sakura came into the room and smoothed down her apron before sitting on the chair oppposite Hinata.

"So what brings you here, my friend?" Sakura folded her hands together in her lap and Hinata's words stuck in her throat. She didn't want to break her friend's heart.

"Well, Sakura, I ,um...I don't really know how to put this so I'm just going to say it. I am marrying Sasuke." She exhaled the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and watched her friend.

Sakura showed no indication of what she was feeling as Hinata watched her. If it weren't for the fact that her entire body tensed up, she would think she hadn't heard her. She waited patiently knowing that her friend would need time to formulate response. When Sakura looked back up, Hinata was surprised. She saw understanding there.

"Okay." Was all she said before standing up and heading back to the kitchen.

"Wait, you aren't mad?" HInata stood abruptly, knowing she couldn't possibly have heard that right.

"Hinata, I love Sasuke. I know, for a fact, that you love Naruto. I won't tell the knucklehead what I suspect. At least not yet. I trust both of your judgement." She didn't look back at Hinata but she could hear the pain filled understanding there.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I was so afraid. I should have given you more credit." Hinata felt genuinely horrible for having doubted her friend.

"No. If you do end up marrying Sasuke, I'm not sure I'll be able to stay here, to watch you and the man I love marry and start a family. It would just be too hard." Sakura looked at her then, her eyes betraying all the pain she was feeling.

Hinata nodded her understanding and walked toward the front door. She cast a glance back at her friend to find that she had already gone back to the kitchen. Her heart ached as she walked out the door. There had to be something she could do. But what? Already the clock had started ticking. Before it ran out she'd have to think of something or too much would be lost. There was only one man who could help her. She sighed as she headed toward the Hokage tower.

 **Hey guys. I'm getting quite a bit of activity on this story and I want to thank you all. I hope you will continue to read and leave more feedback. I'm also thinking about starting some more FanFictions when this one is finished. But I would like to do a kind of thing where I do the entire story off the ideas and suggestions of others. I want to give those who have no talent for writing but good ideas a chance. So just tell me what you guys think about that.**

 **Lycantora out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is a bit out of character but just bear with me. I, personally, could totally see this happening.**

Naruto stopped in the street and looked at the bar that was calling his name. He had never tried drinking because of what he watched it do to pervy sage and granny Tsunade but something about it just felt right at that moment. Something inside of him told him that he needed a drink. With a pocket full from recent missions, he strode in.

At the bar, he saw a familiar face. He sat next to Tsunade and ordered a tall glass of sake. The discouraging look she gave him spoke in volumes but she remained silent. He thanked the bartender and knocked back the glass in one smoothe swig. His throat burned and he felt the liquid heat run through his body but he didn't care. He ordered another and drank it in the same fashion.

"You may want to slow down some, kid." Tsunade was looking at him, her cheeks already flushed from the drink.

"I'll be alright." He knew his tone was less than friendly but right then he didn't care.

"You know you can't drink away your sorrows, right?" His head was starting to swim and his body felt heavy.

"I can try." He threw back another drink and Tsunade went silent.

By the time he was done, he'd had nine tall glasses, four shots purchased by someone down the bar, and a short glass given to him by a pretty girl a few seats down. He looked at the girl and tried to keep his disgust off his face. He could barely stand let alone think straight but still he knew she wasn't someone he wanted to associate with. She was pretty enough, with blonde hair and dark eyes. From the way she talked to anyone and everyone he could tell she was outgoing and she laughed often, indicating her very easygoing nature. She was the polar opposite of Hinata.

Abruptly he stood, knocking over his stool. He couldn't even look at the girl as he brushed past her. He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he had to lean on the outside of the building, else he'd fall over from light-headedness. He groaned as the world spun around him reminding him much of his life that was now spiraling out of control. He heard Kurama say something but ignored his friend.

He was staring at one point off in the ditance trying to make out what it was. He pushed himself off the wall and stumbled toward the object in question. His blurred double vision made it near impossible to tell what anything was. He was almost right next to it when he could finally make it out. It was a lavender colored baloon tied to a fence post. He laughed at himself for his curiosity of something so unimportant. The color reminded him of something and the throught struck him with such ferosity it almost knocked him over. He had to see Hinata.

He willed his feet in the direction of the Hyuuga compound and stumbled every step of the way. By the time he reached the outer wall he was almost falling over, unable to hold his own weight. On sheer willpower he hefted himself over the wall. Knowing he couldn't be very stealthy walking, he crawled to the window he knew was hers. He grabbed the ledge and lifted himself up to peer inside; the room was empty.

He pulled himself inside and landed on her floor with a loud thud. He groaned as he lay in a crumpled heap on her floor. The door opened suddenly and he went still, unable to see who had entered. A light was flipped on and he groaned again as the world spun faster around him.

"Naruto?" Simulataneously relief and dread flowed through him at the soft whisper of Hinata's voice. Why had he come here?

"Nata...stuck...floor...help..." His words came out between struggled breaths, his mind and body feeling completely out of his control.

Hinata helped him sit up with his back against the wall. He stared up into her eyes that were full of worry and suddenly the world stopped spinning, as if she were an anchor. In that moment he knew the truth, he loved her. The realization struck him as she ran her terrified eyes over his body, checking for any signs of injury.

"I'm okay." He watched her recoil as his breath hit her nose.

"You've been drinking. A lot." He stared at her as she stood and held her hand out to him.

All Naruto could do was stare at her hand. He knew he should take it, let her help him. He just couldn't. He was frozen in place as wave after wave of emotion hit; love, joy, anger, disappointment, jealousy, and desire. He longed for the woman in front of him as he'd never wanted anything before. He'd dreamed of being Hokage for as long as he could remember but, in this moment, he'd give that up for her if he thought it would change anything. She knelt back in front of him, her gaze uncertain. He raised her calloused palm to her cheek, loving the feel of the smooth flesh.

"Hinata." He could hear the pain in his own voice and didn't even care. He'd spent his whole life trying to hide his weaknesses, to get rid of them. Right now, in front of this compassionate woman, he would embrace them.

"Hinata, I am weak. My body and mind are strong but my heart so easily hurts." He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. "Sasuke is my friend and I know he would never mistreat you but still my heart breaks."

He watched her eyes as she absorbed his words. She was no doubt surprised by his drunken admission but he wanted so desperately for her to believe it. He was so desperate that, before she could react, he leaned toward her and placed his lips on hers as gently as he could.

Her soft lips fit perfectly beneath his own and a groan escaped his throat. If this kiss was the only one he'd ever share with her, he'd make it memorable. He gently licked her bottom lip and they parted, allowing his tongue entrance to the oasis of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue gently caressed hers. After a few short moments, he reluctantly pulled back, his breath ragged. He stared into her eyes that were wide with surprise. In that one kiss, he'd tried to convey everthing he could never say to his best friend's bride-to-be.

Feeling the effects of his drunkenness starting to wane he stood. He stroked Hinata's cheek gently with his thumb and stared into her eyes, wishing he could get lost in them and never be found. He pulled away from her and climbed out her window. He heard the whisper of his name get lost on the evening breeze before he leapt from her compound in the direction of Kakashi's home, ready to accept any long-distance mission. He couldn't watch the only woman he ever loved marry the only man he considered a true brother.

 **I just started a new job so the updates are going to be less frequent but I'm going to get them out as often as I can. I appreciate you all for reading and I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **P.S. Unrelated to the story, I'm looking for some new Manga to read and would like some recommendations from my amazing readers. I like Naruto, Citrus, Strawberry Panic, and a wide variety so just anything really.**

 **Lycantora out**


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke sat in the tree outside Sakura's house looking into her living room. She sat on her couch with her hands folded in her lap, her eyes focused on the floor in front of her. She'd been like that for several hours. His heart ached at the sight. There was too much relying on his forced marriage to comfort her the way he wanted. He couldn't stop his hatred of the village from bubbling up to the front of his mind.

If he hadn't had such good vision, he wouldn't have seen the lone tear that streaked down her face. In that moment he wished he could just annihilate the Hyuuga clan. He hung his head in defeat knowing he couldn't. There was nothing he could do but marry Hinata and hope that was enough for her family.

He watched as Sakura finally stood. She stretched her stiff muscles and left the room. The only other room he could see was her bedroom but she didn't go there. He waited there until the sun came up. When she started to leave the door that morning in her work clothes, he jumped down in front of her.

"What are you doing?" He looked down at her, the bags under her eyes threatening to tear him apart.

"I'm going to work." She tried to shoulder past him but he wouldn't allow it.

"Like hell you are." He got the strong urge to cross his arms but had to settle for resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. The gesture was threatening but not violently so.

"You aren't my husband and you don't tell me where I can and can't go. Now let me pass." Her eyes lacked the light that he always used to see there. He mourned the loss of the light he hadn't noticed or appreciated before.

"You haven't slept in days. You'll be more of a burden at the hospital than anything." He knew that was rude to say but he needed to get through to her.

"Oh, you're keeping tabs on me now?" He could see that she was irritated but there was something else in her expression that he couldn't read.

"I worry about you." He knew better than to say much more. He was going to be getting married soon and a stupid love confession wouldn't solve anything.

"Oh, really? Like you didn't throw away the right to care about what I do?" She was angering him now. He couldn't escape the feeling that she was baiting him.

"I didn't throw away anything. Now get inside, call the hospital, and go to sleep." He knew that she knew that she wasn't going to work. He just didn't know what she was trying to accomplish before she finally went to bed.

"Oh, yeah? Why do you care so much, _Sasuke?_ " She spit his name out like it was poison on her tongue. Then he recognized the look in her eye; challenge. There was no way for him to escape the situation completely unscathed. He had let her back him into a corner.

He narrowed his eyes and stared at her, unwilling to answer. She placed her hands on her hips, clearly not going anywhere willingly. He carefully weighed his options before throwing caution to the wind. In one swift movement he had her slung over his shoulder and was walking her through the door she didn't get a chance to close. He carried her, kicking and screaming, up the stairs to her bedroom. He was pretty sure that if they weren't in her house, she'd have Chakra punched his lights out.

"Put me down, you jerk!" If looks could kill then, when he sat her down, he'd have died a thousand deaths.

"Now change and go to bed." He turned around and walked toward the door.

"There are some times, Sasuke, when I just hate you." Her words froze him in place.

He stood in the doorway to her room and was amazed that he couldn't hear his heart crack. He wanted to laugh at himself. His whole family had been slaughtered and he spent his life hunting down the one true hero of Konoha. Yet never had his heart ached so thoroughly. How pathetic he must be to let one woman affect him so. He looked over his shoulder and said the only thing he could.

"I have hatred in my heart enough for the whole world, Sakura. I've hated my brother, this world, this village, Naruto, and countless others. Though never, not once, have I aimed even the tiniest particle of hatred at you. You were the one thing that was pure and untouchable by my negativity." He looked in her eyes and saw a very familiar feeling; victory.

"I love you too, Sasuke." He couldn't help but smile. What a cunning woman she was.

 **Hey guys, I know this chapter was short but I'm hoping it answered a few of your questions. And to the guest who responded to chapter six asking about a love confession, this is as good as that's getting lol. I just can't see him as a directly passionate guy.**

 **lazyfox21, I appreciate your curiosity if it keeps you reading this :)**

 **ProjectAlice I really appreciate your interest and thank you from the bottom of my heart for those few words of encouragement.**

 **To the Guest that responded to Chapter 5, it is. I'm trying my hardest to give the pairings as equal time as I can but NaruHina is like my obesession.**

 **NH SHIPPER, I changed the summary because the story kind of took on a mind of its own and it no longer fit. Once I figure out, for sure, where it's going, I'll update the summary. Also, thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Sugaryskull, Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. A lot of the stuff I write (Not just FanFiction) aren't received well and I'm really happy that you like it.**

 **NaruHina4890 I know that's a lot of lying and sneaking around going on but just bear with me. There's even more sneakiness going on than you know lol. And as far as the running away goes, just wait, friend. :)**

 **SaYwHaT I can promise you there will be NO Sasuke and Hinata sex. Just no. Also, like I said above, I'm trying my best to give them equal time but I'm biased. I'll try harder though :)**

 **Also, thank you to everyone that's followed and favorited this. It does my heart good to be entertaining so many people. To anyone whose review I didn't respond to, please don't be offended. There were a lot of guests and a couple of questions I believe were already answered. Thank you all.**

 **Lycantora out**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura awoke from a comfortable sleep with the knowledge that Sasuke actually loved her. She stretched her rested muscles and looked out her window. It was still dark outside. She was about to question what had woken her up when she heard the pounding on her front door. Immediately awake, she put on her robe and rushed downstairs. By how late she knew it to be, this had to be an emergency. She opened the door and Hinata rushed inside her house.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura shut the door and grabbed the other woman's shoulders.

"He's gone, Sakura. He's nowhere in the village." She could tell that Hinata was panicked and on the verge of tears.

"Who, Hinata? You're not making any sense." She was starting to feel worried. There was only one person in the whole village that could rile her up this way.

"Naruto, Sakura. Naruto is gone." And it all started to make sense.

"What do you mean he's gone?" She wouldn't let herself panic without getting all the details.

"Last night he came into my room stumbling drunk, he kissed me, and he left. This afternoon I went to his apartment and he wasn't there. I went to Ichiraku's, nothing. They hadn't seen him today. So I went to the training grounds and he wasn't there either. I went to Kakashi and he said he hasn't seen him. I have looked everywhere Sakura and he is nowhere to be found." The words sunk in slowly and Sakura started to panic. It wasn't like Naruto to leave without telling anyone. Something was off.

"What else did Kakashi say?" She knew the mind of her sensei better than most.

"He said he'd aleedy dispatched an Anbu team to track him down because he was seen leaving the village early this morning." Her friend was clearly about to lose it and Sakura had to keep it together for her.

Not knowing what else to do she stuck her head out the door. She couldn't see him but she knew he was there. She knew he was almost always there.

"Sasuke?" She called out into the darkness in the direction of the tree she knew he watched her from.

In an instant, Sasuke was standing in front of her. His eyes revealed nothing but she could tell something was wrong. They filled him in on the situation even though he already knew. She watched his face as he took in their words.

"You know something." The words came out more as an accusation than she had meant them to.

In the several minutes of silence that followed the two women grew restless. Sakura stared at him, wanting so badly for him to tell her that she was wrong. When, at last, he had to avert his gaze, she knew. Naruto had said something to him before he left.

"Naruto spoke to me early this morning. He said he couldn't watch us get married and that he hoped I could understand." Sasuke's voice was withdrawn and Sakura knew Hinata couldn't pick up the sad tone the way she could.

She chanced a glance at Hinata and immediately regretted it. The confident women of late was gone. In her place a woman completely defeated and devoid of the joy she'd once had. Her lavender eyes were pooling with tears she made no effort to contain. She was about to try to make her feel better when the saddened woman spoke.

"I'm going to head home. Sasuke, stay with Sakura. I feel like you two need to talk. And I need to be alone." They both watched in sad understanding as she walked away.

They stared after her long after she was gone, both of them unable to move. Sakura was the first to look away from her long departed friend. She saw in Sasuke's face the pain and sorrow he rarely revealed to anyone. She locked arms with him and he looked at her then, an admiration in his gaze that took her breath away.

"Let's go inside and talk." His tone was deep and husky. An indication of just how much he wasn't telling her. She hoped, for once, that it was his feelings he was holding back and not information.

 **Hey guys, I know this is a short one. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

 **Lycantora out**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura stared at Sasuke as his presence filled her living room. She thought of the boy he was, the man he had become, and the journey that led him from point A to point B. She looked at his constantly brooding face as she remembered their sordid history from day one to present.

Her heart twisted when her gaze fell to his left arm, or lack thereof. She remembered when she found the two men she loved most in the world, one romantically and one platonically, almost dead from blood loss. She had been tormented time and time again by the knowledge that she almost lost them both that day. And, without them, they never could have woken everyone up.

He looked at her then and, Gods be praised, he actually smiled. She could still see the darkness lurking in his eyes but there was also genuine happiness present. The sight took her breath away. It had been so long since she'd seen him smile.

"Why are you smiling?" The question left her lips before she could help it. She didn't mean to risk ruining the tender moment. Much to her surprise, his smile broadened.

"Why wouldn't I be smiling?" Was all he asked in response.

"A forced marriage and a missing best friend generally leave little to smile about." And he shrugged. He ACTUALLY shrugged. It made her want to hit him. Until he responded.

"The engagement hasn't been announced yet and, knowing Naruto, he'll return. He loves the village too much not to. And, until my engagement is officially annonced, I'm a free man. Also currently in the company of the only woman I can tolerate for extended periods of time." She thought about the indirect compliment and smiled at him.

Even though he wasn't a very affectionate man and he wasn't very open about his feelings, he was the only man she wanted. She knew he loved her and he regularly made that known in his own special ways. Even if she could never get him to say it outright, she knew just about everything he felt.

"Well, aren't you just a charmer." She leaned her head on his shoulder and, when he didn't pull back, lovingly caressed his right arm.

He turned his head and she could feel his gaze on her. He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head to look into her eyes. His gaze was intense, all humor gone, and filled her body with an unfamiliar warmth. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and leaned closer to him. She felt his face inching closer to hers and her breath caught in her throat.

His kiss was deep and warm, captivating her every sense. She was completely absorbed in the kiss with the man she loved. She thought of all the times in her short life that she'd yearned for this moment. And it was perfect.

When Sasuke pulled back, she was breathless. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and folded her hands in her lap, refusing to look at him. She didn't want the moment to end. Now that it had, she remembered he wasn't hers. He was an engaged man, even if the engagement was forced. He forced her to look in his eyes then. They were full of a tenderness she had never seen there.

"Right now, in this moment, I am yours." He spoke as if he could see right into her mind and she was trying hard to believe what he said.

"Yes. Right now you are. But soon you'll be Hinata's." His expression changed to one of hurt determination.

"Sakura, I have travelled the world since the war ended seeking my redemption in whatever form it may come. I have met many women. Always, whenever a woman made advances toward me, I compared them to you. And not a single one of them even came close. I know that soon I'll be married but I will always be yours." His words hurt her to the very core of her being.

"Don't tell me that. Why would you do this to me Sasuke?" She stood then, clenching her fists at her sides. Her emotions were tumbling over one another in no discernable order, throwing her mind into chaos.

"What do you want me to do then, Sakura? Lie to you? Tell you that you're no more important to me than those irritating women that throw themselves at me?" She could tell he was angry, his emotions more than likely mimicking her own.

"You never admitted what you felt to me before. Why start now? After you're engaged. To one of my best friend's." She was keeping her voice level but she could hear the venom in it.

"You started this Sakura. You backed me into a corner this morning. Or have you forgotten?" He was making no effort to keep from shouting.

"I just wanted...I just wanted to know you cared." She could feel the tears in her eyes and tried to hold them in.

Sasuke surprised her by turning her around to face him and pushing her into the wall behind her. His eyes were hard. Layers of anger and bitterness clouding the hurt there. If it were anyone else, they probably wouldn't have seen it.

"You wanted to know I cared? I have spent my entire life hating the world for what it has done to me. I spent years running from you and Naruto, in particular. Because I thought the bonds I had with you were a weakness. After the war, I left. With you on my mind every step of the way. I am here, in your living room, with you, rather than checking on my rather distraught fiancee. I do care about the Hyuuga. How could I not? The only brother I have left loves her. But, instead of being with her, where I should be, I'm with you. And you have to question if I care." She could tell by the tenseness of his muscles that he was forcing himself to stay where he was. She looked up into his eyes, her tears spilling freely. And she slapped him.

The look of absolute surprise on his face made her want to laugh. If he hadn't kissed her then, she would have. Something about this kiss was different. Her lips molded effortlessly to his as the urgency engulfed her. There was a need in this kiss that she wasn't familiar with. She groaned when he licked her bottom lip and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She felt his swollen manhood press against her abdomen and knew then that she couldn't deny him. She would never deny him.

 **KawaiiKitsune13, I'm sorry about that. Just bear with me and I appreciate your continued interest.**

 **NaruHina4890, I'm trying to take my time. I just kind of write when the need hits me. I have been proofreading more than when I first started this.**

 **amj338, Thank you. I will contniue to share and hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

 **angstyteenmuffin, put yourself in Hinata's shoes. Wouldn't you be just a little whinier than normal?**

 **NH SHIPPER, sure it's just for them. Lol. Glad it's touching your feels.**

 **anne12fink I update as often I can. Got a new job and am grabbing up all the hours I can lol. But I will post as frequently as my strange hours allow.**

 **Lycnatora out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I know I've been gone for a while and I'm terribly sorry about that. The wife and I just moved and are getting everything sorted out. I'm going to be posting two chapters together so that those of you who don't want to read the getting down and dirty still have something to read. I appreciate you all.**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT INTENDED FOR USERS UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN! READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

Sasuke pressed against the only woman he'd ever loved and let himself forget everything but her. As her lips fit perfectly beneath his, he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he felt her warm core against his manhood through his pants.

He carried her up the stairs slowly, savoring the feel of her. For so long, he had yearned for this. As his hand snaked up her back and his fingers threaded through her hair, he knew he would never feel this way again. He would forever yearn for these sensations, no matter the outcome of the most recent plot.

"Sasuke." Her voice was a breathless whisper against his lips and he felt his manhood twitch.

Now inside her bedroom, he lay her on the soft surface and slowly removed her robe. As he pushed the thin fabric down her arms, he exposed the shoulders he'd seen a million times but had never taken the time to appreciate. The soft creamy flesh was warm under his fingers and sent shivers down his spine. He kissed her shoulder gently and continued to push the robe down. When she had to lift her hips to allow the fabric to slide underneath, he groaned at the way her body arched.

Once she was fully exposed, he stood and removed his clothing, one article at a time. Her breath hitched when his hand reached for the waistband of his pants. He halted and smiled just to tease her but he knew the point of no return had come and gone. And both parties had willingly crossed that barrier, both aware of the consequences. He eased his pants down his muscled legs and stepped out of them, fully exposed to her.

"Come here." Her voice was low, awed. And he obeyed the command.

He climbed onto her bed and on top of her. His manhood rested on her thigh as his body covered hers like a blanket. He stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. He really, truly loved this woman.

As he ran his hand down her neck to stroke her breast, she shivered. He cupped the soft mound in his palm and she arched slightly underneath him. He could feel every inch of her underneath him. He bent his head doan to kiss her neck as he took a taut nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Everything about it felt natural to him. And wasn't that an odd sensation.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her back arched as he gently rolled the soft little bud. He lightly nipped the base of her throat and she moaned. The sound was ecstasy in his blood. His manhood twitched and he maintained his focus on his woman. He pressed his lips to hers and slid his tongue inside her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed a searing trail down her abdomen. Her sharp intake of breath when he reached her pelvis sent shivers down his spine. When he parted the soft tuft of pink hair beneath with his tongue, she moaned.

"Oh, Sasuke." The sound of his name on her lips was music to his ears.

He easily found the little bud with his tongue and with slow, luxurious circles around it, she was writhing beneath him. Giving into his instincts completely, he flattened his tongue against the velvet nub, causing her till thrust her pelvis, pushing his face even closer. He was lost in the euphoria of his only love against his tongue, the evidence of his skill dripping down his chin.

After several minutes of his ministrations, she cried out and bucked her hips. Her climax caused the sweet juices to pour onto his eager tongue. He greedily lapped up every drop, savoring the sweet nectar.

He slowly climbed up her body and positioned himself at her entrance. Her hands held his hips as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. With one quick thrust, and an audible tear, he was inside her.

Though her pain was apparent, her soft walls surrounded his manhood, making it difficult to control himself. Still he waited patiently for her body to adjust to his size. While waiting, he covered her face in gentle kisses.

When he was confident she was comfortable, he began with slow and gentle thrusts. Once her pained grunts turned to satisfied moans he quickened his pace. Soon he was pulling almost all the way out before sliding himself back inside.

He kissed her lips while he made love to her, his body on fire. Her inner walls were a hot velvet against his throbbing manhood. Her nails bit into the flesh of his hips as he thrust in and out of her.

Too soon, he felt the build pressure of his climax. When her walls began to shudder he finally let himself go. Together, they reached the heights of euphoria as they became one. Her cries echoed around his mind, forever implanted there.

Afterward, when he lay behind her with her arm draped protectively over her, he kissed her bare shoulder. With her sleeping form held tightly to him, he thought of his best friend. This plan had to work. If he could do everything he said he could, Sasuke could have many more nights like this. If he couldn't? Consequences be damned, the world would burn.


	12. Chapter 12

As Hinata sat in her room, she began to formulate a plan with a sad smile on her face. Even if she couldn't find her happiness, she would find a way to help Sasuke and Sakura find theirs. She looked in front of her at her collection of tools that she would need for her self-imposed mission: The Chakra suppressant pills she'd bought, the servant's clothing she'd nabbed, and the small dagger she kept with her always.

She took one of the suppressants and waited for them to kick in. Afterwards, she changed into the maid's clothing, slipped on the veil, and looked in the mirror. After sliding the dagger into her waistbelt, she slipped out of her room.

It was late enough that she could easily slip into the shadows and avoid detection. She made her way to the conference room, knowing that there was a meeting being held there. She inhaled deeply and snuck silently inside through the servant's entrance where she immediately heard the angry voices.

"I've done what you asked. He will marry Hinata. Why do you still insist?" It was her father's voice she was hearing first.

"Hiashi, we want his power. Why would he give it to us if the one who holds his heart still breathes?" Hinata stopped breathing. They wanted to kill Sakura.

"And if you were to somehow manage to kill the _innocent-"_ he enunciated the word in disgust and she was glad that he did not share their mindset, "-girl, why on Earth do you expect he would do anything other than kill us all?"

"There is a part of him, Hiashi, that hates the village. If he thinks that Konoha is behind her death, we could use him." She fought the urge to burst into the room in defiance, her heart pounding loud enough, she almost swore they could hear it.

"So this whole time, you never wanted to snub the rebellion. You wanted to fuel it." She could hear the accusation and disgust in her father's voice.

"But of course. The strongest shinobi should control the village." Hinata closed her eyes as she realized what she had to do.

"You're mad." Her father was trying but their next statement sealed her fate. And theirs.

"If you do not aid us, Hiashi, your daughters will perish. Do you want that on your conscience?" His voice was smug like he'd already won.

"Fine. I will aid you. But I will not kill the girl." And her father's voice was defeated like he'd already lost.

"Oh, believe me. We can handle that." Their laughter filled Hinata's ears and she sifted through the voices, taking note of everyone present.

When they began talking again, she listened intently and memorized every word. When the meeting was dispersed, she snuck out the way she had come in. Back in her room, she changed into her sleepwear and lay in her bed. It would begin the following day. The Hyuga would send a team of four to deal with Sakura. And Hinata would kill them all. Then she would move on to the elders. She would become the next Itachi. Only difference is, she would hang for it.

 **I know this chapter is really short but I'm just getting back into it. For those of you that were awaiting this update I'm terribly sorry.** **I will most definitely be writing more frequently now and I hope you all continue to bear with me through this and I am MOST DEFINITELY not Naruto bashing.**

 **Captindonavin thank you so much for your kind words. I try to respond to everyone's comments but it's been so long now I'm not sure who's I've read and who's I haven't lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura awoke to the early rays of dawn shining in her window. With the arm of the man she loved wrapped tightly around her waist, she felt secure. For just those few moments she allowed herself to drown in the euphoria and bask in the glow of the morning sun.

Reality came rushing back to her so painfully it almost knocked the breath out of her. She carefully extracted herself from his hold and found her robe discarded on the floor. For a few long moments all she did was stare at it, imaging she would be discarded in much the same fashion.

She grabbed some clothes from her dresser and quietly got dressed. Satisfied that she hadn't woken him, she snuck out of her house, the tears flowing silently down her cheeks. She had consented to this. She had allowed everything that had happened.

She rushed to her secret clearing in the woods where she fell to the ground. The sobs wracked her body as she allowed her grief to escape her throat. She screamed until her throat was raw and cried until her head felt like it would explode.

Afterward, she lay on the ground, completely exhausted, and stare at the cloudless sky. When had she become like this? When had she forgotten all of her training with Tsunade? If they would just tell her the situation maybe she could help?

Sorrow gripped her entire being as she remembered the events of the night. She thought of the things that were never going to be hers again. Of the things that he would make Hinata feel in her stead.

When had she reverted to such a helpless creature? With sudden inspiration, she bolted upright. She wasn't a helpless creature and she was going to do something.

With renewed fire in her belly, she made haste to the Hokage tower. Immediately granted entrance, she ran straight to her sensei's office. After one knock, she barged in the room.

With a sigh, the silver haired man lifted his eyes from the mountain of paperwork in front of him. He motioned to the seat across from him and she all but fell into it.

"And, finally, the last of the group makes it here." He sighed and grabbed what she assumed was the bridge of his nose. "So, tell me, Sakura, what brings you here?"

"I want to know how to stop this sham of a marriage." He didn't look surprised or even amused, which was odd for him.

"Then be patient. It will all work itself out." His tone was very dismissing and she did not like that at all.

"And how in the hell did you manage to come to that conclusion?" He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and shrugged.

"Just a hunch." She really wanted to punch him in the face. "It's just about showtime Sakura. You should probably go home."

Confused by what he meant but unnerved by his word choice, she rushed from his office. She had no idea what was going on but knew by his tone she needed to be there to see it. After all, one never overlooked one of Kakashi's hunches.

 **Thank you all for your support. And to the guest who keeps calling me a basher, you're still reading it :) And I appreciate you. Just bear with me. After all, Kakashi has a hunch. And we all know how those work out ;)** **Lycantora out**


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto was in front of her, a grin lighting up his rugged features. He put his hand on her swollen belly and a little kick pushed at his hand. His happy laughter rang in her ears.

In a moment he was gone, the space he'd previously occupied just black as if that entire part of her world had gone with him. Frantically she searched for him. Much to her dismay, she only found the entire world going dark with him.

Trapped alone in the darkness, Hinata cried. Then her father was there, telling her to work harder. Then scolding her for letting her little sister surpass her. Then young Naruto was there, urging her to stand. Then holding her hand to face their mutual foe.

The warmth and strength in the hand holding hers touched her soul. She wouldn't let him go. She would fight with him. She would fight for him. She would die for him.

Hinata woke up with determination in her gut. As she got dressed, she eyed the pictures on her shelves. She pulled down the frame with the picture of her in training and removed the picture from the frame, revealing the picture hidden behind it.

Bright blue eyes stared at her from the frame. With his prosthetic hand on the back of his neck and a broad smile in place, Naruto was her motivation. She would face certain death for what she was about to do. To kill four men with no proof of their wrongdoings?

She sighed and ran her thumb over his handsome face. He would hate her for endangering his village. He probably already hated her for what she was supposed to be doing. She placed the picture back where it belonged and dressed silently.

After she snuck out of her window, she waited silently in the shadows for the four man squad to leave the compound. She followed a safe distance behind, making sure to not let her presence be known. A short distance from her closest friend's home, the group paused.

She halted with them as they planned their approach. She took a deep breath before she began silently stalking toward them. She took two Kunai out of her pouch and sent a silent prayer to the heavens.

The world began moving in slow motion for the kunoichi. She leapt from her hiding place with one specific target. The man, unaware of her presence, sat with his back to her, an easy target. She noted, briefly, that they were sitting around a floor plan of Sakura's home.

Inches away from the man's throat, her arm was grabbed and she was tossed to the side. The four man team was immediately on their feet, preparing to face their intruder. When the four of them each came face to face with a Naruto, their arms were immediately lowered.

"Smart choice." His signature grin was in place, confusing Hinata immensely.

"Naruto-kun?" Relief at seeing him washed over her in waves.

He dispelled his jutsu and, when only one Naruto was left, he looked at her. His blue orbs glowed with triumph that lifted her soul. She couldn't help but smile back at him, the only man she would ever love.

"Hey, Nata. I need a favor. Call a meeting of your elders for me? I have to talk to Sasuke and then I'll be there. Oh, and make sure these four don't cause any trouble. You can handle it." And with a wink, he was gone.

The five of them stood around, completely and utterly dumbfounded. The four man cell, ignoring her presence, went back to the compound to make the elders aware of what had transpired. When Sakura happened upon a confused Hinata on the forest floor, suffice it to say she was concerned.

"Hinata! Are you hurt?! What's wrong?" When all Hinata could do was burst into uproarious laughter, Sakura looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

Hinata burst to her feet and grabbed Sakura by the hand, pulling her toward the Hyuuga compound. She wasn't sure what but Naruto had done something. Somehow, while she was resorting to violence, he was solving everything the way only Naruto can.

"Hinata, what's going on?" She made no effort to not be dragged along.

"I have no idea, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled at her then, and laughed when she made what could only be described as the Sasuke face.

As they raced towards her home, Hinata humored the notion that maybe, just maybe she could have her love. Even while she was crying and breaking down, he never gave up on her. No matter the outcome of what was about to transpire, she would never give up on her Naruto again.

 **Hey guys. I know things are just starting to get good, huh? I know the chapters are short but they serve my purposes adequately. Anyway, enjoy and please leave feedback so I can know in which areas I need to improve. Thank you all so much for bearing with me and I look forward to the next chapter.** **Lycantora out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Naturo rushed to where he sensed Sasuke, a grin lighting up his face. It wasn't exactly foolproof but it would do. Sasuke was getting dressed when Naruto barged into what he knew to be Sakura's bedroom.

"Honestly, teme, I'm not even going to ask. Things have escalated quickly. The Hyuuga clan are gathering as we speak. I want you by my side, as my brother in arms." Naruto held out his good arm to his closest friend with a grin.

Once Sasuke finished dressing, he looked at the hand held out to him for a second. Just when Naruto was sure he was going to decline, a strong hand gripped his. In that one moment, everything was right again.

 **Flashback**

Naruto stood across from his sensei awaiting his response. His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of leaving his village. The place he'd finally come to call home would be a memory soon if his request was approved.

The silver-haired Hokage eyed his pupil. It didn't take eye prowess to know what was wrong. The slight stubble of his jaw, his disheveled clothes, messy hair, the vacant look in his eyes. The poor knucklehead was heartbroken. Only a woman could make a man look like this.

"So, you must have heard about the engagement." If it were anybody else, they might not have noticed him tensing ever-so-slightly.

"Yea, Kakashi sensei. I heard." His eyes were focused on the floor at his feet, terribly unlike him.

"Well, your request is denied." Naruto lifted his eyes to look at his sensei and, for once, he allowed himself to be selfish.

"After everything I've done for this village, Kakashi, you'll deny me this one request?" He could hear the venom in his voice and his heart ached, this wasn't him.

"Yes. Because I need you elsewhere." Now this got Naruto's attention. "The Hyuuga are plotting a rebellion against the leaf. Troublesome stuff, indeed." Kakashi laced his fingers together on the desk in front of him.

"What? Why?" Naruto couldn't fathom that after all the village had already been through someone would disrupt the peace.

"They believe the strongest clan should be in power." Kakashi sighed, his eyes betraying all he had seen for just a moment. "Rumor has it, they've been in contact with the Fire Daimyo to ensure ease in their ascension. That's where you come in. I need you to leave the village immediately and talk to him. I believe you could sway him in our favor."

"What makes you say that?" He couldn't think of anything else to say, his still slightly inebriated brain struggling to keep up with what he was hearing.

"Just a hunch." Kakashi smiled and waved his hand in dismissal. "Go on now. Before there's a massacre on our hands."

 **End Flashback**

On the way to the Hyuuga compound, Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side. With their heads held high and their faces serious, they looked like a force to be reckoned with. Nothing would sway them.

"What if they still argue, dobe?" Naruto smiled slightly at the use of the age old nickname.

"Well, then we keep trying to convince them, _teme._ " Naruto was almost positive that they would agree.

"And if it gets violent?" Sasuke asked the question that plagued his mind.

"Then we handle it. We'll subdue them with as few fatalities as possible." He'd thought about this over and over again on his way home.

 **Flashback**

Naruto approached the Uchiha compound, his pack feeling weightless. Sasuke was training, sweat coating every inch of his skin. He finished the set he was on and turned to face his friend.

"Hey, dobe. What brings you here?" He eyes the pack on Naruto's back suspiciously. "Not a tearful goodbye, I hope."

"Did you propose because of the unrest among the Hyuuga?" Knowing he had to leave soon, he got straight to the point.

"Yes." Sasuke didn't look surprised. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

Naruto nodded, pensive. Now not only could he help the village by doing this, he could get his Nata. With new determination in his eyes and a new fire in his gut, he looked at his only brother.

"I'm going to fix this. I can't give particulars but I will do everything I can, believe it, teme." With a thumbs up and a grin, Naruto was feeling like himself again.

"Hmph." Sasuke put his hand on the hilt of his sword and smiled. "At this point, I think only you could, dobe."

"You stay here and watch after things. For the time being, I'm trusting our village to you." He held his fist out and Sasuke chuckled before pressing his own fist to the one held out to him.

"I'll protect the village with my life. Believe it." And with that, Naruto left.

 **End Flashback**

Inside the Hyuuga compound, Naruto stood in front of their elders. They all looked uncomfortable with the two powerhouses standing before them. Naruto reached into his pack for the letter he'd received and started speaking.

"You know, I've heard some troublesome things about you guys." He could feel Hiashi tensing up behind him.

"I don't see why what we do concerns you, boy." One of the elders slightly to his left spoke.

"Well, anything that threatens to harm this village concerns me. For example, a group of power hungry men plotting to dismantle our current rulership system." You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.

"Outrageous!" Came the cries moments later.

"Oh, is it?" Naruto pulled the parchment from his bag. "I have a signed letter from the fire daimyo stating that a certain clan has been in contact, vying for the leadership position." Tense bodies all around the room.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and Sakura. His eyes lingered on Hinata for a moment longer, his heart skipping a beat. _How did I miss that before?_ He wondered.

Because you're a baka, kit.

Naruto ignored the familiar voice and focused on the faces in front of him. No matter what, he wouldn't let anyone take his village or his Nata from him. He worked too hard to get where he was.

"I also have in my possession, a signed affidavit stating that, should your plans succeed, the fire daimyo will lend you no aid and essentially disown this village." Muffled whispers all around the room.

"That means you would have no outside supplies, you would not included in the international examinations, and all the people in this village would be considered a threat to the other villages. And I feel the need to point out that if that were to happen it would make you, personally, the enemies of Sasuke and myself. The choice is yours, elders." Naruto felt very proud of himself as he noted the defeated looks of those around him.


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata stared in wonder at the love of her life. Only Naruto could do something like this. The smile parting her lips was genuine and the tears misting her eyes were tears of joy.

"I trust you're considering everything you've just heard, gentlemen." Her father, whom she was growing increasingly fond of, sounded amused.

"Yes." The head elder said through gritted teeth. "We will stand down."

"Well, you see." Sasuke's voice rang with authority. "All of you, regardless of your surrender, are guilty of treason. We are to personally escort to your holding cells." Surprise showed on the face of every elder.

"The easy way," Naruto said with a light hearted smile before activating his Sage of Six Paths form as Sasuke activated his Rinnegan, "Or the hard way?" His smile was gone.

The head elder stood and walked over to Naruto. With his head held high, he motioned for the others to follow him. They all went willingly, likely tp attempt to avoid unnecessary death. Before they left, Naruto looked at her.

"After I'm done and I report to Kakashi, we need to talk Nata." His grin was back as he led her elders out into the streets of Konoha.

Relief had Hinata violently hugging her best friend with tears of joy in her eues. She and Sakura jumped for joy. They could both have their happiness. They were both free to love who they wanted.

Sakura left shortly thereafter to await Sasuke and Hinata faced her father. He'd never approved of their greedy and power hungry plans. She wanted to hug him.

"So I assume you're going to be getting another proposal soon." Her father said with a smile.

"I assume there will be some courting first father." She smiled back at him with genuine happiness.

"I wouldn't be so sure. He's an impulsive one, that boy." His eyes were alight with humor. "But he'll make you a good husband Hinata."

She smiled and hugged her father. He didn't need to know how much she knew. And she didn't want to tell him.

She retired to her bedroom to wait for Naruto. He would come when he was finished with his business. She sat on her bed and waited with a smile on her face.

Flashback

"Naruto." Her whisper of his name got lost in the wind.

She could still taste the sake on her tongue. That kiss and the look in his eyes had told her more than words ever could. He loved her. Really and truly loved her.

End Flashback

It took just a couple short hours for Naruto to appear in her bedroom and she was glad when he did. She smiled her truest smile at him as his feet silently hit her floor. To her surprise, his knees followed.

"Nata, I was so scared." Completely vulnerable, on his hands and knees, she had never loved this man more. "I thought I'd lost you before I ever got to have you."

She looked into his eyes as tears misted her own. His eyes were a maelstrom of raging emotions. There was so much love there she almost stumbled away from its intensity.

"I was scared too. But you never gave up on me." A look of pain crossed his face.

"That's not true Nata. I went to Kakashi for permission to leave the village. It was Kakashi who told me how to fix something I didn't even realize was broken. I gave up on you and was ready to leave you to that fate. I'm so sorry." Tears misted those beautiful blue eyes.

Not really sure why she was doing it, Hinata walked to her shelf. She picked up the framed photo of her in training gear and knelt in front of him. He looked at her curiously when she handed the picture to him.

"I love this picture." He said as his thumb gently rubbed over her face.

"I love the picture behind that picture." He looked at her, surprised, and slowly removed the picture from the frame. And then he laughed.

He laughed for a long time before he grinned at her and pulled her into his arms. With her head on his shoulder and her body resting comfortably against his, everything was right in the world. He kissed the top of her head and smiled to herself.

"I'm going to marry you, you know." He said matter-of-factly. She grinned.

"I know." And she did. After all, he was the only one for her. And vice versa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. I know it's been a long and tumultuous ride, huh? I'm extremely apologetic that it took this long. We're down to three or so chapters of fluff. I hope you enjoy and please leave me some feedback and let me know what you think. Also, I told you I wasn't Naruto bashing. :P**

One Month Later

"It's only been three weeks, _dobe_." Despite the statement, there was a smile on Sasuke's face.

"I don't care. Hiashi will tell Hinata today. I can't have any more of my friends trying to marry her, _teme_." Naruto's grin was firmly in place, as it had been since he started dating Hinata three weeks ago.

His once again easygoing nature was contagious and had a small smile constantly parting Sasuke's lips. His friend was finally happy. He finally had Sakura. Everything was working out for both of them at long last.

"She'll make you a good wife. And with those hips she'll give you strong sons." He held back the smirk as Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Why have you been paying so much attention to her hips?! And I don't care about having strong sons. I'll be happy if we have a whole brood of little Natas. If she even wants kids. If she even marries me." He groaned and jumped to his feet. "Why did I rush this?! What if she says nooooooo?!"

"Relax, dobe." Naruto stopped fretting and looked at his brother. "That woman worships the ground you walk on so, of course, she'll agree to marry you. Every male who has ever come across your Hinata has noticed her. She's an attractive woman. Also, I'm sure she feels the same way about a brood of little Narutos."

Sasuke rolled his eyes when the tension visibly left his brother's shoulders. What was he going to do with this idiot? When Naruto remained on his feet, Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Alright. I have to go see Kakashi sensei." He looked very determined and didn't that confuse the hell of Sasuke.

"For what?" He did not miss the blush that crept to Naruto's cheeks. He understood without a response. Naruto was nervous about sex.

"It's personal..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand.

"Well, you know, Sakura or Tsunade might be better if it's advice of a personal nature you're looking for." Sasuke pretended to stare off into the distance to let it click.

"Oh! You're right! Sakura is really smart! Thanks, Sasuke!" The last part was shouted over his shoulder as he ran away.

"Go learn how to love, Naruto." He whispered to himself as the wind whisked through the trees.

Later That Morning

"Lady Hinata-sama, your father has requested your presence in his office." Hinata nodded at the woman and scrunched up her face in confusion after she was gone.

What could her father possibly want? Her training was going well, Naruto was nothing but polite to him, and everything had been calm within the clan. What could have happened?

She donned a light jacket to fight off the morning chill and left her room. Again she wondered what her father could possibly want. As she wound through the corridors that led to her father's office, her mind wandered.

Naruto was absolutely amazing. Their first date hadn't even been Ichiraku's, which she insisted she was perfectly okay with. Instead, they went to the barbecue restaraunt Choji had opened the past summer. She'd never been and found that it was actually quite nice. Afterward, they'd gone to the fair and had a lovely time before he took her home, where they'd talked until the next morning.

Naruto had worn a pair of tight pants, which she blushed at the memory of, and a button up, form-fitting, dress shirt. The pants were black and the shirt was red with black trimmings. He looked incredibly handsome. Every female in the village was looking at him. He was only looking at her.

Those pants, though. She remembered falling behind, just a step, when he got really animated about something he saw at the fair so she could look at his muscled buttocks. She'd watched the way his muscles moved with every step he took. A near permanent blush planted itself on her cheeks.

When he'd noticed that she'd fallen behind he'd slow his pace. He took her hand in his with that grin on his face and led on. She'd place her hand on his arm and lean her head on his shoulder.

She was jarred out of her memories by the sound of her own knock on the door of her father's office. When he called for her to enter she slipped inside. With the door shut behind her, she clasped her hands behind her back waited. When her father turned around, she gasped.

Half of his face was swollen and bruised. There were still remnants of dried blood around a cut above his eye. He was leaning heavily on a cane on his right side. Strangest of all, he was _grinning._

"Ah, my darling daughter, I've been waiting for you. Sit." He motioned to one of the chairs across the desk from his own.

"But father-" He wouldn't let her finish and pushed her down into the chair.

"Your future husband came by this morning." He gestured to his face with a grin.

"Naruto did this to you? Oh father I-" Future husband? "Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"He passed the tests this morning." He was absolutely beaming with pride.

"So your face?" She'd never seen that after the tests before.

"I offended your honor and he hit me. Once." Savage pride.

"Oh. Oh! I am to be married?!" She felt like she was going to burst with joy.

"If you'll have him, my daughter. The choice is yours." She jumped across the desk and hugged him.

"I will go find him right now!" He laughed as she pulled away and called out what stopped her in her tracks at the door.

"Imagine, in just a short time, your sleepovers can be in your own house." She blushed from head to toe.

"Father, we-" He wouldn't let her finish yet another sentence.

"Yes, I know. It was innocent. Do you think I'd have let it continue otherwise? Now go. Seek out your fiance." He was smiling and she nodded before taking off. Her _fiance._

A Very Short Time Later At A Very Amused Sakura's House

"Oh, come on Sakura. Don't talk like _that._ " Naruto had been whining for a few minutes about her use of _language._

"Naruto, all I said was nipple." She was thoroughly amused by the newfound shyness in her friend.

"Well don't say _nipple._ " He spit the word out as if he could shy away from it.

"Oh kami. Just read Kakashi's books if you're going to be so sensitive." Naruto beamed at that.

"Oh, I can do that! And that would be so much easier than listening to you say words like-" Then it hit him.

The _it_ being a lavender blur that came from the trees. _It_ flew with such force that both _it_ and Naruto tumbled and rolled for several meters. When they stopped rolling Naruto was laughing and Hinata, who had landed atop him, was beaming down at him. Sakura decided to leave them be.

"Remember what I said knucklehead." She went back into her house with a smile. All was right in her world.


End file.
